


Coffee

by MarisolTheStrange



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisolTheStrange/pseuds/MarisolTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple trip to get coffee ends up with a run in with someone Albrecht thought he'd never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Albrecht held his coffee cup tightly with a firm grip, one would guess he aimed to crush it. He was tense. No, he was petrified. He retired years ago, but he swears, he swears he saw him! His former co-worker sat only three tables away in the quaint little Konditorei he currently was resided in. His former job was not exactly legal. A back alley doctor isn't exactly smiled upon in civilized society. He tried to peek from his back at the man only a few seats away. At forty years he was still in his prime. Mischa, the bear of man, was struggling to stay in his seat ,but his large body was not allowing it. He was still as endearing at forty as he was at thirty-two. “No,” Albrecht thought, “Those times are over and I must look forward”. He leaves a crumpled bill for his coffee and briskly headed for the door. 

nine steps...

five steps...

Only three to go…

When suddenly, a meaty hand grasps his thin shoulder forcing Albrecht head to snap back and see the offending hand’s owner. Of course it was Mischa. Even at forty his eyes were still held the same passion and strength. Mischa must’ve realized he was hurting him because his withdrew his hand as if Albrecht was on fire and he was burning him. He apologized profusely saying how he “Never meant to hurt doktor”. Funny to think a man of his size was so sickeningly sweet. He smiled. How could he not? A bystander would be puzzled by the scene, a great lumbering goliath of a man apologizing to a man shorter in stature and weight, almost as if he was terrified of him. Oh, how he loved this man. After getting over the awkwardness of their meeting they shuffled to where the larger of the two was seated. “Doktor I-”He raised his hand to silence him. ”I came here for lunch. Nothing more. If you have something to say, save it.”He stood up and headed for the door for the second time that day. “Came to find doktor, thought I lost you forever. ”He knew Mischa’s words are sincere but he had his reasons to doubt him. He refuses to be used again.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever attempt at fanfiction and all. So, I'd very much like some help! Also, if anyone is interested in me continuing this please leave a comment.


End file.
